A Dragon's Powers
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Lucy is THE Dragon slayer everyone needs around. Why? Read and find out why she's called what she is, Don't own Fairy Tail! Sting x Lucy StiCy
1. So they meet

I was on my way home. It's been a long solo mission and I just wanted to get home. I had to defeat the Reborn Oracion Seis all by myself! Natsu, Erza, and Gray all had things to do. I even asked Laxus for his help! He just smiled sadly and refused due to Master needing him at the guild. When I arrived in Magnolia, I quickly grabbed my bag and headed home. My magic was pushing a giant strain on my body. I started to feel lightheaded. I managed a few more feet before collapsing in the empty streets of Magnolia at twilight.

"Blondie!" I heard a tinge of cockiness in the voice.

"Miss Lucy!"

I could feel two figures crouching in front of me. I was unable to see, but that was normal when I had used too much magic. "Home…" I mumbled.

"You think she's drunk?"

"No. Just look at the bandages. On her right hand, recognize that mark?"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail."

"Let's take her to her guild. We just can't leave her in the middle of the street."

I felt someone pick me up bridal style and start walking. Subconsciously, I snuggled into the heat source I was desperately needing. I heard the familiar opening of Fairy Tail's doors. I heard the noise end and be filled with silence.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu scream. "What did you do to her?!"

"Found her collapsed in the street, Natsu-san. We saved her from someone else doing something to her." Came the cocky voice from before. "You're lucky we even brought her here. We could have taken her with us."

"She must've just got back from her job." A soft voice sniffled, I recognized it as Mira.

"…Master." I choked out. "Bring me to Master."

"Get her into the infirmary. Mira, call Master and Wendy! Hell! Someone go get Laxus, too!" Erza shouted. I could hear the panic in her voice.

She was supporting my decision to get stronger, but I knew she was only blaming herself.

"Erza…Don't blame… This on yourself… I was successful after all."

I could feel her staring at me as the heat source I was snuggling into carried me to the infirmary. "You succeeded?"

"Heh, yeah. They were a joke, but they still gave me a pretty good fight. I fought that ex-celestial wizard named Angel again. And took down the poison dragon slayer. Even that stupid skull staff. I took them all down, Erza. I was successful." I was laid down on the infirmary bed. Instinctively I reached out for my heat source, managing to grab a wrist. "Don't go. Don't go until I can see properly and thank you for helping me."

I could feel the shock through the fluctuation in its heartbeat. "Okay." Came the soft reply. I felt the heat source grab my hand and sit down next to me. "I'll stay."

I gave my best smile, only to be interrupted by the infirmary doors being slammed open. "How is Lucy?" I recognized this voice as my adoptive older brothers, Laxus, Freed, and Bixlow. "Will she be okay?"

I felt Laxus grab my other hand, worry evident in his pulse. "I'm fine Laxus-nii. I'm fine. I'm just worn out."

"Erza was saying you were successful. That true, kiddo?"

"Of course!" I attempted to pump my fist into the air. "Has anyone seen Draco?" I asked, seeking the comfort of my Exceed friend.

"R-right here, Luce!" I felt the little fur ball curl itself into my side.

"We're so proud of you, our Imoto!" Bixlow added.

"Proud! Proud!" His dolls chanted.

I smiled, feeling a rush of joy as my vision began to clear. "Is Master here yet? The air smells different. No. Porlyusica-sama is here." I blinked away the last of the blurriness in my eyes. I looked to my right to see my "brothers" smiling next to me, pride evident in their eyes. I returned their smile of happiness as my gaze shifted over to my left where two men were sitting. Both were blonde, except on had it rather long and the other had it short. "Thank you for bringing me home. I appreciate your kindness…" I silently asked for their names.

Seeming to understand my unasked question, the long haired blonde spoke up. "Rufus Lohr, Miss Lucy. This is Sting Eucliffe."

I nodded. "Thank you, Eucliffe-san, Lohr-san."

"Out! Out! I must get her healed! Out!" Porlyusica-sama ushered all out except for Wendy who had appeared during the fray undetected and Laxus.

"Are you here as the Guild Master in Training or as her brother?" Porlyusica-sama's gaze shifted to Laxus.

"Both." He answered sharply. "Meaning I will stay here regardless."

Wendy had begun to look at my wounds as Laxus was tightly holding my hand. Porlyusica-sama was watching over Wendy to make sure nothing went wrong. I felt my cracked ribs and bruises cease to hurt. I looked by the door smelling delicious food behind it. My mouth began to water as Mira walked in with Master carrying a few plates full of food.

"Mira! Careful!" Laxus jumped up to help her. "Ask if you need some help!" He scolded. "It makes me worry." He kissed her cheek before setting the food in front of me, since Wendy had finished healing the worst of it and need a break herself.

"Arigato, Mira-chan!" I giggled at her lingering blush from my older brother's affectionate kiss to the cheek.

"A-anytime, Lu-chan." She smiled and waved before heading back downstairs to the commotion awaiting her.

"Erza says you were successful?" Master asked me.

I nodded. "It was a long fight and I feel bad for leaving Draco here, but I wanted him safe." I turned to Wendy. "Wendy-chan, do you think you can ask Mira for some water for me, please. And lots of it." I asked the Sky Dragon Slayer gently.

She nodded and skipped out of the room.

I turned back to Master with a look of seriousness etched into my face. "I heard something on the train back, Master. They said there is a guild planning an attack on us. A Dark Guild by the name of Dragon's Lair. I wish to eradicate them as soon as I am well enough to do so. That should be by tomorrow morning."

"Absolutely not. Even with Wendy's healing, you just returned from an already difficult job. You are not permitted to take another one for a while. You need to rest, child." Master stated in a tone that made it clear that his judgment will be final and not questioned.

I took a deep breath. "If that is what you wish, Master. I will have to obey."

Master stood up and said farewell and left them, closely followed by Porlyusica-sama. Laxus smiled at me. "Don't mind his harshness. He was the most worried by far, Imoto. He's happy to see you home safe."

I looked at my brother. "Laxus-nii… Do you think you can bring me downstairs…? I don't think I can walk yet…" I smiled a nervous smile.

He laughed. "You just want me to carry you like I did when we were kids. Don't you?"

"You know me well, huh, Laxus-nii?" I raised my arms as he picked me up. He bent down and carried me on his back. We were greeted by cheers and shouts of joy. I smiled and waved lazily. Laxus-nii spun around, giving the entire guild a good look at me. They only cheered louder, seeing how I was almost completely healed. I saw Lohr-san and Eucliffe-san stand by the door awkwardly watching our celebration. "Eucliffe-san, Lohr-san! Come join the celebration! You're heroes too!" I shouted to them from Laxus' back.

They walked over as a red cat came in and perched himself on Eucliffe-san's shoulder. My eyes widened at him. This red cat had white angel wings like Draco, Carla, Happy, and Lily. This cat was an Exceed and my face smiled at the new information I had just gathered.

"I guess we can stay for a while." Lohr-san smiled as Eucliffe-san nodded in agreement.

"You're a Slayer aren't you, Eucliffe-san!?" I practically shouted, making Laxus wince in pain.

"Call me Sting, Blondie. And yeah, I'm the White Dragon Slayer. This is Lector, my Exceed partner." He patted the cat's head fondly. "You're a Slayer, too. Aren't ya?"

I blushed. "Y-yeah. I'm a Celestial Dragon Slayer." Draco came and rested on my shoulder, glaring at Lector. "And the name's Lucy."

Laxus sat me down at a table, where Lohr-san and Sting-san sat across from me. "You still hungry, Imoto?" Laxus asked fondly.

I shook my head. "No. Mira always knows exactly how much I need." I turned my attention back to the men sitting in front of me after Laxus blushed and walked to the bar after ruffling my hair affectionately. "So, are you part of a guild yet?"

Sting lifted up his sleeve. "Yep. We're part of Sabertooth. Fiore's _strongest_ guild." Sting smirked at my wide-eyed expression. "Tell you what, Blondie. If you fall for me, I'll make you a tiger."

I blushed at the mass amounts of innuendos that flooded my mind before shaking my head profusely. "I can't leave Fairy Tail, they're my family. I've been here since I was a kid…"

Lohr-san patted my hand. "It's fine, Miss Lucy. We were in Magnolia to recruit mages for Sabertooth. We mean that if you wish to leave this guild there is another who will welcome you."

Natsu plopped himself next to me and growled at Sting-san. "She ain't leaving Fairy Tail."

"Let's make a bet, Natsu-san. We fight, if you win, she can stay at this guild. If I win, she has to join Sabertooth." Sting smirked, as though knowing he could wipe the floor with Natsu.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled before I could stop them. They ran outside and took their battle stances. They stared each other down before they launched themselves at each other simultaneously. Punch after punch was thrown, kick after kick, breath after breath. I was sure they were about to drop when Sting soared through the air and punched Natsu in the face, making Natsu fall to the ground. I screamed for Natsu to get up. My self-proclaimed best friend was on the ground, eyes shimmering with loss.

"Lu…Cy… So…Sorry…" He wheezed. "For…ever…a Fairy…Lucy." He slipped into unconsciousness as I glared at Sting-san. He was barely standing, being supported by Lohr-san.

"I did not agree to this. I will not be subjected to your stupid bet. I am a Fairy. I must ask you to leave Fairy Tail." I growled. I unleashed the small amount of magic I had restored in an effort to intimidate him. I glowed a golden light as the night grew darker with the moon's rising. "You came here and beaten one of our own members over trying to steal one just to add to your own ranks. You should know better than to disrespect me. You're despicable." My fist was surrounded by a golden white light as I pulled back to swing. "Constellation punch of the Celestial Dragon!" I swung, knocking Sting out of Lohr-san's grasp. "I suggest you leave." I left the unsaid threat in the air while I picked up Natsu and dragged him inside, leaving Lohr-san stunned. I was tired and my vision was starting to blur again. I managed to drag Natsu a few feet before I fell to my knees. I looked at the stars and began to "eat" the starlight radiating off of them. My breathing was ragged and heavy.

"Miss Lucy, I apologize for Sting. He shows he cares in odd ways. Though not even I know why he cares for you, seeing as we had only met just an hour ago. I will say that your magic has been recorded into my memory."

"Thank you for saving me, now please, be on your way." I hoisted Natsu over my shoulder, with Draco's help, and walked into the building and closing the door behind me. I collapsed to the ground looking up at Gajeel's worried face. He was spouting off on how I shouldn't be pushing myself so hard to save Natsu's ass.

"But Gajeel-san, he's family." I smiled.

"Listen up Princess, you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. Besides, all the Slayers are going to head out once you're all healed up. We're participating in the Grand Magic Games."

My vision blurred again and I hunched forward, vomiting my stomach contents onto the floor. I heard Gajeel take a step back after hurtling Natsu across the room.

"Yo! That's fucking nasty! Laxus! We got a situation!"

I heard Laxus' footsteps break out into a run, stopping right in front of me. "Wendy!" He barked.

"Aye, sir! I'm on it!" I felt Wendy's magic restoring me. "Are you feeling better, Lucy-hime?" She mumbled. I nodded and smiled as I calmed the nauseating feeling in my stomach. She sighed in relief. "That's great."

I smiled at her. "I'm not going to die. Calm down, Wendy." She finished checking me for problems as Gajeel and Laxus became more and more agitated.

"Your magic levels are really low. You need proper rest. That means you can't go on missions, your wounds are all healed. And I strongly recommend you have Laxus-san or Gajeel-san stay with you." She said in an authoritative voice. Her stare was uncharacteristically hard.

I knew nothing I could have done would have made her change her mind. I let out a sigh. "You know as well I do Wendy, that that's not going to happen. One way or another I'm going to have to use my magic."

Draco hopped off my shoulder and furrowed his brows at Wendy. "You know that just isn't possible." I patted his head and told him to back down.

"However, I will rest up until I am needed to use it. That's the doctor's orders, right?"

She nodded. "Of course, Lucy-hime. I'm going to go look at Natsu-san. Remember, take care of her!" She bolted to where the crowd was surrounding Natsu.

"I'll watch her. You take care of Wendy." Laxus ordered Gajeel. We watched as Gajeel snarled at him and stalked off after Wendy. Laxus turned back to me and bent down to carry me on his back. "Oi Mira! I'm going to take her home! I'll probably stay with her tonight. Just in case. Send Wendy over when she's done with Natsu."

"Okay Laxus! Goodnight, you two!" She called and we lazily waved back.

He carried me back to the house I shared with him and Master. The walk back I could feel Laxus seething. I pressed my index and middle fingers on his neck, where his pulse was. He was pissed from what I could tell.

"You can't be so reckless!" He snapped. "You should have waited until we were all ready to help you. You should have at least taken Gajeel with you!" I whimpered at his tone. "Lucy, you've live as my little sister since you were five, you're eighteen now. When that woman came to us and begged us to take care of you, all my anger towards Gramps faded once he accepted it. Do you remember how excited I was to have you around? I created a team to protect you, before I knew it was my role in all of this. That woman showed up on July sixth, X777, with a child in her arms. She said you would save the world one day. And you have, you've saved me, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, all of us. That woman said you were the light and that you can't extinguish no matter what. You're my little sister and I love you, but you have to be more careful. Though, this is somewhat my fault, I should have gone with you, Gramps would have understood."

He left me in silence. I felt so guilty, coming back hurt like that. Even if Wendy could just fix me up, I was inconveniencing her. Gajeel and Laxus were beating themselves up over it because they couldn't do anything about it. "I'm sorry, Laxus-nii."

His pulse dropped. "It's fine. You just made us worry. You were gone for a week, and we didn't know where you were. We're happy to have you back, Lucy." He shifted to unlock the door. "Our little light Lucy." He mused. He carried me through the living room and down a hallway before opening the door to my room. He laid me down on my bed and wrapped me in the blanket. "Goodnight, Luce."

"Goodnight, Laxus-nii! I love you." She quipped. "Thank you for taking care of me." I pulled him into a hug.

"Love you, too, Squirt." He bopped me lightly on the nose. "I'll wake you up bright and early tomorrow, okay? And I'll leave the window open so you can get you're starlight." He smirked and kissed my forehead. He closed the door on his way out and I looked out the open window.

"I'm not ready, Stella. I'm not ready for the role you cast me as." I sucked in more starlight. My mind drifted to Lohr-san and Sting-san. I remember feeling the care in his pulse when I grabbed his wrist. He was being gentle. "That's just dragon nature." I scoffed. "Why should I care if he cares for me? He only cared to stop and help me 'cause I'm a girl." I sighed. Tomorrow, I turn eighteen. Tomorrow is the day I receive my full powers. Then it'll only be Wendy left until she reaches her full potential. At least that's all the ones I know of. Then I can stop bothering her with my injuries. Even I admit that last job was over kill. I wonder when _he_ will get here.

* * *

_**Hiya guys! New story! **_

_**I set up a poll for you guys to vote on who Lucy's mate will be so got to my profile for that. I WILL NOT take votes in reviews... Sorry It becomes to much for me to keep up with. Poll will be open for a while. I'll let you know when it closes. **_

_**Love 'n Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	2. Birthday Surprises

_"Lucy…"_

_I heard a voice call out for me. It was familiar… like I had known it all my life. I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist, holding my tightly against a toned, solid form behind me. _

_"Lucy, I love you." The voice whispered into my ear. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck._

_A mirror appeared before me. I saw myself first, then the head of blonde hair kissing the back of my neck lovingly. I didn't want to scream, in fact I was relaxed. I was sitting on a white velvet couch between his legs. I felt safe. _

_"I love you, too, Sting."_

I woke up to the loud pounding on my door. I bolted upright and threw a pillow at the door. "Shuddup! I'm sleeping!" I growled. Gajeel, Laxus and Natsu barge in with happy faces.

"Happy Birthday, Lucy!" They shouted.

I threw another pillow at them, successfully hitting them in the face. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh come on, Princess. You've been waiting for this day!" Gajeel laughed. "It does only come once."

"Get up, Lucy! We want to celebrate it with you!" Natsu shook me gently.

"Go get dressed, you don't get a say in this." Laxus smiled.

I whined and complained about my lack of sleep and how much I hated the sun and wished it to be night. They laughed and pushed me to get ready in nice clothes, a simple gold colored dress with white shiny metallic stars. Wendy and Gajeel made it for me. I groaned as they dragged me to the guild. Literally dragged me to the guild.

"Natsu!" I sung. "Carry me please?" I batted my eyes at him, in hopes he would comply with my request.

"Sure thing, Lucy!" He swept an arm under my knees and wrapped the other around my shoulders, picking me up bridal style. "Better? It's befitting someone like you."

I scowled. "I don't like it."

"Look here, Princess, this isn't all sunshine and rainbows for us either." Gajeel said quietly. "Besides, you worried us shitless this past week. You should have taken one of us with you. What if they found out, eh? Every Dark Guild would be after you. That's more work for us."

"Have you found a mate yet, Luce?" Natsu asked seriously.

I sputtered and growled him. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course I don't! You three won't ever let me go anywhere!" I screeched at them flailing my arms around. I made Natsu put me down before Gajeel scooped me back up.

"Look the little princess is all flustered. You should just pick Natsu and be done with it." He poked my forehead.

"You're so disrespectful, Gajeel-san! Now put Lucy-hime down before Levy-chan sees you!" Wendy snapped, stopping us in the middle of the street. "You should be ashamed to be treating Lucy-hime like that."

I smirked. "At least she is reasonable." Gajeel put me down and growled at Wendy. I punched him lightly in the arm. "You have Levy. Stop it."

"Well, no offense to the Shrimp, but you come first. That's law. Your safety is priority over all else. Deal with it."

I growled. "Well maybe we should go back to the good ol' days when it was just me, Laxus-nii, and Natsu. Of course Wendy-chan can stay." I assured her. I didn't want Gajeel to go away, hell; I didn't want any of them to go away. "And you should know better than anyone we just don't pick our mates! It's something we can't control you know that! It's a feeling you get when you see them the very first time and you know that they are meant for you."

"Oh? Color me impressed. You found a mate then? Tell me who it is, so I can beat his ass." Laxus smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Shut up! I just said I don't have one!"

"What about that guy that challenged me to a fight last night? He's a dragon slayer, too. I think he'd suit you just fine. You're both arrogant and quick tempered."

I glared at him. "Sting-san is not my mate!"

"She's too young for that!" Laxus shouted. "So stop talking about it…" He was always pretty sensitive on the topic, since he discovered that as an artificial dragon slayer, he lacked dragon instincts. Or at least he's convinced that's how it is.

"My, my, just the little girl I've been looking for." I turned around and a smile made its way to my face.

"Erik-san!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I leaped towards the Artificial Poison Dragon Slayer. "You finally made it! Welcome to Fairy Tail. Let's go. Let's go!" I pulled him by the arm inside the guild.

"Oi! Oi! Let me go! I can walk on my own!" I laughed.

"Who told you, you could call me Erik? It's Cobra."

Though Erik was an Artificial Dragon Slayer, he still had all the instincts of a Dragon Raised Slayer or First Gen. Once he realized what my true magic was, he volunteered to stand by my side and take me home. I refused, saying he'd be arrested if he were to board a train. Reluctantly, he agreed to meet me in Magnolia on my birthday, seeing as how he knew who I was he had to come.

My mind began to wander to Sting. Since he sort of knew who I was, was he going to come, too?

"Lucy? Lucy?" Laxus waved a hand in front of my face. "You still here?" I blinked a few times before giving him my famous cheery smile.

"Yep!" I grabbed Erik's wrist and followed the rest of my slayer friends to the guild. Once we were inside, everyone let out their cheers.

I was greeted with "Happy Birthday, Lucy" and warm hugs. It was awkward with Erik remaining vigilant by my side and every time someone hugged me, he'd let out a growl. I'd just laugh and drag him to the people who wanted to wish me a happy birthday.

The real excitement didn't come until nightfall. The stars were beginning to make their appearance. All the dragon slayers moved outside, both first gen and second. The arranged themselves in a semicircle with me in the center. We still had about ten minutes to spare when there was a loud noise that resembled the clearing of a throat.

I whipped around to the source of the noise was Sting Eucliffe. We locked eyes for a solid two minutes before he knelt down onto one knee with his right fist over his heart. I blushed hard. It was a sign of loyalty to the female dragons, something you only did when you wanted to be with someone forever.

He was dressed in black tuxedo with a black tie; something I didn't think suited him well. A dark blue seemed to fit him better. I gathered a small amount of my magic and formed it into the color I saw him wearing yesterday. I laid a hand on his shoulder and changed his black tie to a blue one.

"Much better, Sting-san." I smiled.

He moved to the center with me, my arm hooked in his. "The Princess's 18th birthday. That's something I never expected to see." He paused and looked me in the eyes. "I hate to spring this onto you all of a sudden, but you do know that on your 18th birthday you need a drop of your desired mate's blood in the wine to complete the ceremony. It's only for females though. Men don't go through it."

"I'm not getting married, Sting-san. I'm just graduating from my training as the Celestial Dragon Slayer." I watched him curse slightly. "Don't tell me that…" I started to put his questions together.

"Yeah. I mean it. Call it love at first sight or whatever. I know you're the one." I knew what he was referring to; his dragon instincts. The guild's clock struck midnight and I began to glow, Sting did as well. I was breathless. It couldn't mean-

"There's no way that bastard's your mate!" Natsu and Laxus yelled. "You just met yesterday."

My magic capacity expanded tremendously. I could feel all the possibilities and ranges, the new spells and a lot of white.

My vision grew brighter, white instead of black. It was radiating off of Sting. I could feel is magic pressure something I could never do with anyone before.

"My one and only…" He breathed, while I was having trouble doing just that. He gripped my hand tightly as we intertwined our fingers. "Lucy…"

"Sting…" I breathed, taking my first breath as my world came crashing down.

* * *

**_What do you guys think? Did you think that it would be Sting originally? _**

Well the results are:

1\. Sting - 12

2\. Rogue, Freed, Cobra - 9

3\. Bixlow - 6

4\. Rufus, Orga - 5

5\. Natsu, Gray, Lyon - 4

_**Well What do you think will hapen next? How will the guild react? What will Sting do about Sabertooth? What will Lucy and Sting do? **_

_**TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT**_

**_-Jay_**


	3. Leaving Home

**Chapter 3**

I felt Sting's hands catch me as my knees buckled beneath me.

_Never would have thought Weislogia's kid and mine would be destined for each other… like parent like child I suppose… _

I felt a smile form as I heard Stella's voice ring in my head. I almost looked around for my mother dragon, but I knew she wasn't here.

The guild partied until the unholy hours of the morning, by then most of the members were passed out, drunk. Sting remained by my side, searching for any signs of danger.

"Sting?" I asked, hoping to break his spell of silence.

"What, Lucy?" He responded absentmindedly.

"What are you going to do about your guild?" I asked carefully.

"Isn't that obvious? You're coming with me. You'll be safest there." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I trust you'll be okay with that?"

"Why would I be? Fairy Tail is still my home, Sting! I'm not just leaving them behind!" I stomped my foot on the ground. "Get that fact into your skull before I beat it in."

"Besides, we're not letting her go off with you unguarded." Laxus said sternly, clamping a hand on my shoulder.

"She wouldn't be unguarded. I'm the best guard for her, seeing as how I can sense where she is and what her magic level is. The best you could manage is sniffing her out. Face it, you're useless compared to me."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I don't care if you're my mate or not. I won't stand for you insulting my family! I don't want a mate that doesn't understand what they mean to me!" I snapped at him. I almost immediately regretted my words when I saw the shock and depression flash through Sting's light blue eyes. I had just rejected him as my mate... That could lead to dangerous consequences if I don't fix this fast. "I'm not leaving them behind, Sting. I just can't do that. I'm sorry." I said in a softer tone, hoping to atone for what I just I said.

His eyes softened after a moment and smiled. "It's okay." He tapped his chin, mocking thought, even though I think he was serious. "I have another Dragon Slayer in my guild. It would look less suspicious if she came with us."

I watched as Wendy decided that she was going to speak up. "Sting-dono... I think it would be best if you take Lucy-hime with you. Like you said, you're the best protection for Lucy-hime right now. You've bonded with her in a way no one else can. This doesn't mean that you can have a happily ever after in Sabertooth, either. You must remain vigilant. Especially with that guild you mentioned earlier, Lucy-hime, on the loose. Also, if it's attacking Fairy Tail for you, then when you leave, they'll come after you. As much as I hate to leave you on your own, you will need to fight them from the front as a Dragon of Sabertooth, while we fight as fairies from the back. Can you manage that for me, Lucy-hime?" Her words were gentle, but stern and clear.

As much as I wanted to scream at her that I couldn't abandon any of them, especially little Wendy, I nodded, not trusting my voice to give the affirmative.

Laxus took my face between his hands and kissed my forehead. "You are not abandoning us. You're following orders. You need to be where you are most needed. According to Romeo, Sabertooth has a lot of strong mages, some that used to be Fairies. You have allies there, I promise. You'll be fine, just like we'll be fine. Just- Don't run off in the night to go take on parts of the Baram Alliance by yourself, okay?"

"Y-yes, Laxus-nii." I choked out with the threat of oncoming tears.

Natsu took Laxus's place and hugged me, telling me soothing words and quiet reassurances. Next was Wendy who wrapped her arms around my waist and cried her eyes out until Laxus removed her so Gajeel could hug me goodbye. It was when he hugged me that I last all restraint and cried in Gajeel's arms. He pulled away to look at my face, which was covered in tears and snot.

"Don't I always tell you that you look seriously unattractive when you cry and snot everywhere, Princess?"

This made me laugh, reminding me of the first time he told me that it would be raining on the guild's water park trip. It was meant as a joke, but I thought he was serious. Laxus said he would take me on all the big girl rides. "It was a good day." I mumbled into his chest.

"I almost drowned me for lying to you and you cried afterward too."

We hugged once more before I grabbed Sting's hand and gave Fairy Tail Laxus's symbol. They returned it with tears and smiles before Sting and I left for my apartment, so I could pack.

* * *

_**Hey guys. Long time no update, right? Sorry about that! It's been rough for me and I have a lot on my plate. You guys, if your interested , I published a reverse-harem on June 2nd and it already has 16 chapters! It's called100 Days of Fairy Tail but that title is subject to change because due to some issues I can no longer post a chapter every day. **_

**_thanks for reading._**

**_-Jay_**


End file.
